Akatsuki's Girl
by angelpanda-chan
Summary: Not wanting to be bound to a hidden village following orders. Sakura escapes from Konoha happy to be free. What happens when she runs into two of the Akatsuki and catches their interest before soon catching all of the Akukatsi's interest. Will Sakura still be able to roam free and do as she pleases? Will Sakura still want to after she meets all of the Akastuki? Rating may change.


AN: Hi! This is my first story so please don't flame too much. I know my writing isn't very good, but I'm just writing for fun. So please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does

"this" is talking _"__**this**__" __**is inner Sakura**__ '__this' __**is thinking **_

_**-**__  
- Author's P.O.V -_

_The night genin ninja from the academy graduated, a person in a black cloak with the hood pulled over their head and the leaf symbol on their forehead protector that they wore loosely around their neck scratched out, who looked no older than 12 snuck out of Konoha and then quickly jumped away on some tree branches at full speed._

_That person is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. She is 12 years old, has pastel pink hair, emerald green eyes, a heart shaped face, a cute button nose, a slightly bigger than average forehead, and __was__ a ninja of Konohagakure. She is an orphan (both parents died at birth) and was bullied at a young age because of her pink hair and wide forehead. She always came in first place in her class when it came to intelligence, and genjutsu, second place when it came to stamina, strength, speed, ninjutsu, and taijutsu( first place belonged to Uchiha Saskue " rookie of the year"). _

_Sakura left Konoha not because of something that happened when she graduate, not because of something that happened a few days ago or weeks ago __or__ months ago. She left because of something she decided the day she understood the shinobi way and their village, she never wanted to stay in a hidden village obeying the hokage's law doing missions he told you to do, following __him_ and_his _orders. Sakura didn't have anything against the hokage no not at all in fact she actually like him better than most people. But, she wanted to be free do whatever she wanted to do, follow her own orders._ So, she decided to stay in Konoha until she was a genin before she left so that she had enough time to train and learn new things. In the time it took to become genin she learnt much more than a genin should have, from fūinjutsu and making a contract with a summon animal (which was a slug) to S- rank ninjutsus, genjustus, taijutsus, medical and senjutsus (although she was still working on senjutsu and she still had some jutsus she needed to perfect.) She in that time had also improved her stamina, speed, strength, and had expanded her chakra. So, now her skills rivaled that of an ANBU. _

_Sakura was about 500 miles away from Konoha before she started to slow down to a walk (she is still on the jumping on the tree branches just at a fairly slow pace). When suddenly, she felt two unfamiliar chakra signatures get too close to be just passing by. She jumped off the branch she was on and landed on the branch behind her just as a kunai lodged in the spot where she was just standing, and two people came out of hiding from the trees. They were wearing hats with strings and bells on the end of some of the strings, they had black cloaks with red clouds and their cloak had a high collar so it covered part of their face. __'The Akatsuki!' __Sakura thought __'and there are two! Uuuhhhhggggg! Just my luck' _

_"__What do you want Akatsuki!? I have no business with you." Sakura spat out._

_Both of the Akatsuki removed their hats to reveal Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki._

_"Whoa, kitty has claws, OW!" Deidara snickered while saying the first part before getting hit by Sasori on the head._

_"We were simply passing by "Sure you were"__Sakura interrupted voice dripping with sarcasm-before we felt an unfamiliar chakra signature and decided to investigate and dispose of you since you were close to the Akatsuki base." Sasori continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. _

_"What's a little girl doing way out here, you lost?" Deidara asked even though he knew she wasn't lost, because he could see her forehead protector with the leaf symbol crossed out meaning she was a missing-nin. _

_"Go die in a hole blondie (no offence to blond people)" Sakura hissed back anger evident in her voice from be called little girl._

_Sakura then pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached and threw it at Deidara and Sasori. They jumped back to dodge it before they both noticed the tag attached, they quickly shunshin away just before the bomb went off._

_- Deidara's P.O.V-_

_When the smoke clear the girl was nowhere to be found and Danna and I couldn't sense her chakra. After scouting the area without and signs or leads to show she was even here other than the bomb's aftermath we left and headed back to the Akatsuki base. When we entered we went straight to Pain's room neither of us talking. When I knocked on the door and we heard a "come in" we entered and Danna gave the report to Pain. Just before Pain could dismiss having given our report, I interrupted him telling him to wait._

_"Yes Deidara?" Pain asked me_

_"On our way back from our mission we felt an unfamiliar chakra signature close to the base, so we went to it ready to get rid of whatever or whoever it was. It turned out to be a little girl about 12 or 13 years old she was wearing a black cloak so we couldn't really see what she looked like, but I saw her forehead protector it had the leaf insignia crossed out marking her as a missing-nin. She threw a kunai at us with remarkable aim and reflexes far better than a genin's. The kunai she threw at us had an explosive tag on it after it went off and the smoke cleared she was gone. Danna and I search the area, but we couldn't sense or find any leads or signs of her." I replied _

_"Interesting…" Pain mumbled " tell all of the members of this and if they see any signs of her report it back to me and if they encounter don't let her escape and bring her back to me __ALIVE" __Pain said emphasizing the last word. "If that's it then you're dismiss" _

_"Yes sir" _

_**So how was it? Did you like it? If you did please review! Feel free to PM me if you want telling me what you would like or don't want happen in the story. And if you have some ideas for the story or some sort of power you want sakura to have you can also PM me for that. I also have a poll on my profile concerning this story so checked it out please it ends on July 14**__**th**__**. Until next time and remember please review! :) **_


End file.
